halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo: Reach
"From the Beginning, you know the end." Halo: Reach Tagline Halo Reach Halo: Reach is the best halo game of all time. It is the last game in the Halo Second Trilogy and the last game bungie will make of the Halo series. It's the best. Halo: Reach is based only just before the events of Halo: Combat Evolved. This game has still got 10 Levels but a bonus one is added after the credits making 11 Levels. The Gameplay is better than any game in the halo franchise I've played. It's the ultimate. The Storyline is highly understandable. All lobbies from the halo franchise skirmish has returned in this, Campaign, Matchmaking, Firefight, Custom Games, Forge and Theater. Since it is so advanced, it's only on Xbox360. This is a First-Person Shooter. The date of it's release in the U.S was Semptember 14th, 2010, U.K release is the same. So, enjoy this article about the last halo game to be created and I hope you have and are enjoying it! see you on Matchmaking! Campaign Story It's August 30, 2552, reach has fallen. But how did it last this long? Find out. Halo: Reach starts out on the date of July 24, 2552, 7: 28 Hours. Noble Six as he is known, is being transported to the Noble Team HQ by a Troop Transport Warthog. He puts on his helmet on can be changed but is mainly halo: reach mark 5. Two Falcons fly towards the base, Noble's Falcons. Noble Team's original Six was killed, Thom-293 who was killed while carrying a bomb that Noble Two failed to carry into a CCS-Class Cruiser. This new six, unknown-B312 is the replacement. The new six arrives at Noble HQ. One Falcon lands just as Six arrives. He finds Noble Four, Jun-A266, the Sniper of Noble Team outside adding clips to his Sniper Rifle. Six walks into the HQ building to find Noble One, Carter-A259, the leader of Noble Team talking to Colonel Holland, their commander-in-chief about the Insurrectionists on Reach. Noble Three, Emile-A239, the assault specialist of the team stares at six while he sharpens his combat knife. Noble Two, Catherine-B320, Carter's Second in command and intelligence expert puts out her robotic arm to six in his tracks. Noble Five, Jorge-052 stares along with Carter at the new six. Carter then keeps listening to the contents of Holland's mission. It involved MIA Marine Squads and the Visegrad Relay Outpost. All the Noble Team members put on their helmets outside. Noble's Falcons have already landed. Carter talks about Six's lone wolf buisness and how their a team now while Kat, Jorge and Emile get in their Falcon and take off towards the Visegrad Relay. Carter, Six and Jun get in the other Falcon and follow Kat's Falcon. Shortly later, Noble's Falcons arrive in the air above the Visegrad Relay Outpost Area. Kat talks to Carter through their comm channels about losing contact with command and how she can't get a connection through. Carter tells the team their on their own. The Team finds a destroyed warthog and after circling the area they deploy on the ground. Jun stays on his Falcon so he can sniper any rebels from above. After the Falcons leave, Noble Team heads for the destroyed warthog. Emile finds the beacon under some wood and hands it to Kat so she can examine it. Jun says he sees no rebels but will keep searching. Kat says no UNSC Weapon destroyed the warthog. Emile suggests plasma fire, but Jorge won't take it as a anwser. They move further along the area to find Civilan Farmers in a building. Jorge questions them and finds out that something killed his son and he heard screaming. They move along to find dead civilians and marines who look like they were interrogated, brutally. They continue to find Emile was right, the Covenant have somehow deployed their forces successfully on reach. They engage the enemy forces with Jun's Falcon giving air support. Spirit Dropships try to deploy reinforcements while a banshee pair engages Jun's Falcon. Jun's Falcon successfully destroys the pair. Emile and Kat continue towards the Visegrad Relay while Carter, Jorge and Six clear the area of all known hostiles. They find the missing Trooper squad and save them from engaging covenant forces. The Marines are picked up by Kat's Falcon and taken back to a UNSC Fortress somewhere else. Six, Jorge and Carter are picked up by their Falcon and flown to the Relay when Kat and Emile call for reinforcements. They reach the outpost to find Kat hotwiring a circuit while Emile is in close quarter combat. They deploy and clear the area of hostile activity. Once cleared though, Another Banshee Pair and more Spirit Dropships start to appear. Kat closes the door before they are overwhelmed. They find a dead scientist on the ground. He was killed by a Energy Sword hit. Jorge finds a girl cowering under the stairs. Carter questions a injured marine. Jorge is about to question the girl when a Elite Zealot team of three jump down with Energy Sword's onto the swords and attack the team. The Leader grabs six and is about to stab him when six punches the elite in the face. It pulls back in rage and instead captures the injured marine instead. The zealots then retreat. Carter orders Six and Jorge to pursue and kill that team. They do so with successfull results and return to the others. Kat tells Carter that the station will be up and running in Two Weeks but can put up a com line to holland in One Second. When the others are gone, Carter informs Holland of the Covenant's arrival on Reach. The Noble Team is soon picked up by their Falcons and flown towards ONI: Sword Base, a ONI Fortress in the reach country, Eposz. The Date is July 26, 2552. One of the Falcons deploys Kat and Six into the Courtyard to help out some marines. A Unknown Covenant Corvette appears to be firing Plasma Torpedoes at Sword Base. Six and Kat Neatrilize all Covenant Forces in the area and reactivates a Comms Array and a Anti-Aircraft Battery. They break into Heavily Damaged Sword Base and are reunited with their team. They help the cornered Emile and Jorge and Six reach the roof of Sword Base and destroy the banshees and their Phantom surrounding the base. With those out of the way, the Unknown Corvette makes a run for it. The Longswords, however tag the ship and a Orbital MAC Gun Platform takes it out in a single hit. Jorge and Six watch on as the Corvette crashes into a Glacier, destroyed. The Noble Team are summoned by Dr.Halsey as too what happened at the Relay. Jorge retells the story about the Zealot Engagement. Halsey says the Zealots were looking for ONI escavation data. She takes the "Latchkey" Discovery from Kat who looks and angered and dismisses the team. The Date is August 11 12, 2552 and Six and Jun have deployed in a Recon Op. With Jun's Expertise, they easily move through the covenant defences using the power of Night. They eventually find a Dark Zone Emitter and the help of Local militia, plant charges and proceed. They eventually find a Massive Covenant Invasion Force containing Two Covenant Corvette's and a massive Covenant Ground and Air Assault Force. This is in the "Dark Zone." Jun and Six report their findings to Kat and are called back. The Date is August 12, 2552. With the info Jun and Six brought back, Kat organizes a massive counterattack. A Massive Force of Warthogs, Falcons, Scorpions and everything else they could assemble heads for the Invasion. Jun and Carter take a Falcon, Kat and Six take a Warthog and Emile and Jorge take a seperate Warthog. Kat destroys the Dark Zone emitter in which they are immediately engaged by thousands of Banshees and Wraiths. Jun and Carter engage the Banshees, Emile and Jorge's Warthog is blown to bits and they are picked up by Carter's Falcon and Kat and Six's Warthog crashes onto the otherside of a ruined bridge. They break through the Covenant Ground Forces and take out 2 Anti-Aircraft Cannons Type II's or "Tyrants." 2 UNSC Frigates, Graftin and Saratoga enter the area and supply air support. After Six and Kat destroy the Second Tyrant, Jorge arrives with his Falcon, Emile in Carter's. Kat stays behind with the marines while Six gets in Forge's Falcon and they head for Spire One, A massive teleporter for phantoms that are teleporting to it from nowhere. They engage enemy forces along the way but the shield surrounding the Spire malfunctions the Falcon and they crash. With tjhe pilot dead and the Falcon wasted, they continue towards the Spire. Six gets to the top of the spire and deactivates the Shield. Carter's Falcon picks up Jorge and Six and they watch as the UNSC Graftin uses it's MAC Gun to destroy the Spire. Soon however, out of nowhere, a Covenant SuperCarrier called "Long Night of Solace" deactivates it camouflage and it's Energy Projector destroys the UNSC Graftin. So that's what the Teleporter Spire was linked to, a cloaked Covenant SuperCarrier. They then left the area. Carter asks Colonel Holland if they can launch a mission Kat has designed to destroy the Long Night of Solace. suprisingly, the Colonel gives the go and Carter, Kat, Jorge and Six deploy in their last Falcon onto the beach of a Sabre Launching Facility that is being sieged by Covenant Air to Ground Forces. Spirit Dropships deploy troops onto the ground while Seraph-Class Starfighters bombbard the Facility. After breaking through the Hostile Infantry, they enter the Facility and secure it. They reach the Sabre and Carter orders Jorge and Six to get in it. Carter and Kat stay behind to secure the area. Jorge and six then enter their Sabre and take off. Soon, they enter orbit around Reach and a UNSC Space Station called Anchor 9. They need a Slipspace Drive to destroy Long Night of Solace and a UNSC Frigate, UNSC Savannah, genrously surrrenders it's Slipspace Drive. Six and Jorge's Sabre rallies with the other sabres. The UNSC Savannah docks with Anchor 9 and they begin disattaching the FTL Drive or Reactor. A Pelican also docks with Anchor 9 so it recieves the "Package." Soon however, Space Banshees enter the area and attack Anchor 9. With Anchor 9's defenses offline the sabres start defending the station from the space banshees. soon after that, Seraph Class Fighters start attacking the station and the sabres are forced to hold them off. Anchor 9's defenses though are quickly online intime for Space Banshees and Seraph fighters to attack. The Sabres and Anchor 9 destroy this assault but soon, Phantom Gunships decide to attack the station and take it's defenses offline. They do not succeed and the Gunships are destroyed. Soon, the Drive is extracted and place aboard the Pelican, Jorge's Pelican. Six docks the Sabre with Anchor 9. Jorge gets out and floats towards his Pelican. Plasma Explosions start appearing on the Reach's surface, one coming from ONI: Sword Base. Auntie Dot, The AI of a Reach Stronghold tells Jorge he can do nothing and should do the mission. Jorge gets inside the Pelican takes off. Six takes off too. The UNSC Savannah also takes off to help them plant the it's FTL Drive into the Covenant Corvette, Ardent Prayer so that Ardent Prayer docks with the SuperCarrier. Six, the other sabres, the Savannah and Jorge's Pelican all head for the Ardent Prayer. They ambush the ship shortly later and take out it's Space Banshee Escorts. Soon however, the Ardent Prayer is able to launch Seraph's and more Space Banshee's from it's Hangar. They destroy the escorts and the Ardent Prayer's Engines to it can't enter slipspace. The Savannah then opens fire on the Ardent Prayer. The Corvette fires back. While Savannah gives support and distracts the Corvette, Six and the Sabre's land on the top landing pad of the Ardent Prayer. They exit their Sabres and quickly kill the comms team. They move along the hostile ship and clear the Prayer's Hangar Bay. Jorge's Pelican lands in the Hangar and Jorge is left behind with the Drive while Six and the other marines secure the Bridge and set a refuelling course with the Long Night of Solace. Jorge then says his pelican's taken fire from Covenant Reinforcements. The UNSC Savannah is eventually destroyed by the Corvette in it's attempts to give covering fire. Six arrives and saves Jorge's Pelican. Jorge eventually gives Six the good news and bad news. The good news is that the pelican thrusters are fried but they can escape to the surface using gravity. The Bad News, as he takes off his helmet and throws it on the ground. That the timer on the bomb is fried andthey have to activate it manually. This will cause the bomb to go off instantly. Jorge says he'll do it and hands Six his service tag. He then throws six out of the ship towards the atmosphere. The Ardent Prayer docks with the Long Night of Solace and they both are engulfed by an explosion. Jorge is dead. Noble Five is Dead. That leaves Five Noble Team members left. Six then enters the Atmosphere above Eposz. At that moment, the biggest Covenant Fleet ever assembled arrives above Reach. The Fall of Reach is almost certain. The date is August 23, 2552. Six has crashed into the ground in the Reach Contitnent, Eposz. He turns to see the wreckage of the Long Night of Solace. He picks up his pistol and still clutching Jorge's service tag, heads for the Capital City of Eposz, New Alexandria. He finds the City under siege from Four Unknown Covenant Corvettes. He then enters the City as he attempts to link up with UNSC Forces. He finds some Marines escorting Civilians that are being attacked by Brutes. Six helps the marines kill the brutes and helps the civilians get to Traxus Tower. The Civilians arrive toolate at Traxus Tower to find that a Covenant Corvette has already moved into position above it. Six then advances to the Atrium Elevator. He makes it there and joins a bunch of ODST Specialists known as the "Bullfrogs" who specialize using the Jetpack. Six takes a Jetpack and works with the ODST's to traverse the Cargo Port and kill every Covenant Soldier they find. Six then escorts the ODST's to Traxus Tower while still battling Covenant Infantry. Six then secures a Landing Pad for the Civilian Transports. Once secured, Six is picked up by a Falcon and the ODST's are picked up and flown away by Pelican. A Female Marine tells Six on how the City has been under Siege for days and that they are being quickly overwhelmed by the Corvettes. Six watches as his Falcon flies him past Marines who are being overwhelmed by Covenant Forces, listens to the radio as Civilian Transports beg for take off and Soldiers reply back "I have no Longswords to support you" or "That Corvette is still humin." Soon however, Six sees one of the Transports get to impatient and take off. It looks like it's going well, but a Covenant Corvette then shoots a Plasma Torpedo and hits the Transport on the Left Wing. The Transport then crashes into the River and Sinks. The Falcon lands and drops off Six and a location that holds Missile Batteries capable of disabling the Covenant Corvette shooting the Transports and giving the Transports a good oppurtunity to escape. Six activates the batteries and fires them just in time. The Corvettes defenses are destroyed and the last three transports escape. Kat then contacts Six. She asks where Jorge is and replies hes dead. Kat then sends a Pelican towards Six's Location. It has been a long siege. Six watches as the corvettes retreat from the City and watches as they let the bigger and more powerful ships finish the job, CCS-Class Battlecruisers. The date is August 23, 2552. It's Night. Six's Pelican carries him through the ruined city. He eventually is dropped off at the ONI building that the Noble Team are using as a HQ in the City. Carter meets Six and takes him to his Falcon. Six apologizes for Jorge's Death but Carter tells him to make him proud. Six takes the Falcon and Kat commands him to head to the City's Hospital to hel some troopers they lost contact with to destroy a covenant jammer. Six lands at the hospital and breaks through the covenant forces that have taken the hospital to find the marines fighting off brutes. Six helps the marines kill the brutes and the Engineer and destroys the Jammer. He then gets back to his Falcon and takes off. At this moment, A CCS-Class Battlecruiser flies over the city and then starts glassing a part of the city located in the distance. A Skyscraper collaspes. Kat orders Six to head for the SinoViet Tower to help some marines that are trying to destroy a Jammer there. Six suceeds and finds out the marines had been slaughtered by ?Drones. He escapes the trap and getsback to his Falcon. Another CCS-Class Battlecruiser arrives and starts glassing another portion of the city. Kat now orders Six to head for the Club Errera located in the Vyrant Telecom Tower. A sqaud of Marines are trying to a destroy a jammer located there but are being engaged by 2 pairs of hunters. Six arrives, assists the troopers in killing the hunters and destroys the final jammer. Once back at his Falcon, another Skyscraper colapses and Carter contacts Six telling him to head back for ONI HQ and that they will immediately evacuate the HQ building under Holland's orders. Kat attempts this but they are engaged by Shade Turrets. Six destroys the turrets and links up with the rest of Noble Team in the ONI HQ building. Another Cruiser arrives and starts glassing. Another arrives but it does not start glassing. Kat says that Holland is sending a open channels to all surviving UNSC Forces. Carter starts talking to holland when all Covenant Forces immeditately start rereating. This is odd. Emile gets worried and suspicious and Kat announces she is picking up radiation consistent with a glassing beam very close to their position. Carter tells Kat he has lost contact with holland and their orders are to destroy ONI:Sword Base but Kat says the Radiation is getting higher and closer. A Glassing Beam coming from the silent cruiser hits the ONI HQ building and they make a run for it. The Cruiser sends a Phantom to look for them with a Field Marshal and his needle rifle on look out. Jun, Emile and Carter evade the Field Marshal, Not far behind, Six and Kat come running towards them. The Field Marshal uses his Needle Rifle and scores a direct hit through Kat's Head. This kills her instantly. Six grabs her magnum and with the others, fire at the Marshal. They injure the field marshal but the Phantom leaves their view. Carter then carries Kat's Body to their evac zone. Kat is Dead. Noble Two is dead. THat leaves Noble Team with Four Members left. They watch the glassed New Alexandria as they are picked up by their only Falcon. The date is August 29, 2552. Carter, Jun, Emile and Six arrive at the rements of ONI: Sword Base. Carter, Jun and Emile stay in a Falcon and patrol the skies as Six takes some ODST's to assault covenant territory. They retake small portions of the territory and inflitrate the Courtyard. Six meets up with the rest of Noble and find that at the coordinates Auntie Dot sent them, there is nothing but dead marine bodies. Nowhere to place charges. Then a Door opens and they go down into a underground area they didn't know about. They soon find Dr.Halsey hiding down there figuring out something. They defend her lab against assaulting Covenant Forces and when she is done, she lets them in. She gives them "Cortana" a AI intended to be given to the Pillar of Autumn's Captain, Jacob Keyes. The ship is said to be located in the SonoViet Ship breaking yards in Azod which is under siege by covenant forces. She gives Cortana to Six who attachs her on his back. They walk off to find Dr.Halsey's Evac Pelican and Noble's Evac Pelican. Halsey enters her pelican and carter orders Jun to go with her, to make sure she survives. Jun says goodbye and follows Halsey into her pelican. Jun is never seen again. Carter then pilots the Pelican and Emile and Six enter the Pelican. They take off. Halsey's Pelican flies over the exploding ONI: Sword Base. The date is August 30, 2552. Reach is going to fall soon. Carter's Pelican flies past the wrecks of frigates in Azod, Eposz and heads for the pillar of autumn. However, Banshees shoot into the Pelican and hit Carter. Emile fires at them with his Grenade Launcher. Carter, who is severly injured and bleeding badly takes his helmet off and tells Emile and Six to jump off the Pelican and walk the rest of the way. He'll use the Pelican to distract air forces. Emile throws the Grenade Launcher outside and pulls out his Shotgun. Emile and Six jump out. They hit the ground hard and look up to find Carter's battered pelican being chased by Banshees. They continue breaking through Covenant Forces towards the Autumn. They pass Two Combat Scarabs along the way and eventually the third one engages them. Carter then opens fire on it. The Scarab continues to charge it's Main Gun at emile and six. Carter then turns his pelican around and tells emile and six that they're on their own. His pelican smashes into the Scarab, completely Netrizling the pelican and knocking the Scarab off the cliff face. Carter is Dead. Noble One is Dead. Only Two noble team members left. Emile and Six eventually reach the Pillar of Autumn and begin helping it's marines clear a landing zone for Captain Keyes' two pelicans. Emile takes the MAC Cannon and destroys as many phantoms as he can. Once a landing zone is clear, Captain Keyes lands and his escort pelican. Six hands Cortana to Keyes. A CCS-Class Battlcruiser arrives and starts heading for the Autumn. Emile turns the MAC Gun towards the Crusier. Six is about to board Keyes' Pelican when a Phantom destroys the other pelican and heads for the MAC Gun. It deploys two zealots onto the MAC Gun, front and behind of Emile. Emile kills the front one with his shotgun but the one behind stabs emile in the chest with it's energy sword. Emile, before dying, stabs the zealot in the neck with his combat knife, killing it. With no MAC Gun support from Emile, Six decides to stay behind and operate the gun. Keyes' Pelican then ascends towards the Autumn. Six takes control of the MAC Gun and just as the CCS-Class Cruiser is about to glass the autumn, Six fires at the glassing beam emitter which overloads the engines in the Cruiser making it crash to the ground. Keyes' Pelican lands on the Autumn and the Autumn takes off. Six watches as the ship enters orbit. Six is now on his own and Reach has fallen. The Date is August 30, 2552. Six is all alone on Reach. Everywhere is being glassed. He is the last human on Reach. He fights for as long as he can before eventually being overwhelmed and killed by Elite Warriors. Noble Team is finished. Jun is the only known survivor. However, the Autumn has just discovered something, Halo. This is the start of the whole series again. There are 11 Levels in Halo: Reach. Here they are...... 1. Noble Actual. 2. Winter Continegency. 3. ONI: Sword Base. 4. Nightfall. 5. Tip of the Spear. 6. Long Night of Solace. 7. Exodus. 8. New Alexandria. 9. The Package. 10. The Pillar of Autumn. 11. Lone Wolf. Those are the levels. All are playable except noble actual. Enemies include Grunts, Jackals, Elites, Hunters, Brutes, Drones and Skirmishers. The only vehicles only featured in this lobby are Combat Scarabs. Multiplayer Halo: Reach's Multiplayer is a massive improvement to Halo 3's Multiplayer. Xbox360's Xbox LIVE suits Halo: Reach. The Armor Permutations from Halo 3 are back in Halo: Reach with massive upgrades. Halo 3 Armor along with new armor. The old emblems are back with even more emblems to choose from. The improvements are that UNSC Spartans can have Armor Permutations while with Covenant Elites, you choose a rank. Here's the Ranks and Armor Permutations....... UNSC SPARTANS.............. HELMETS......... *Mark 5. Base. Free. *Mark 5. UA. 750 cR. *Mark 5. UA/HUL. 1500 cR. *CQC. Base. 1500 cR. *CQC. CBRN. 750 cR. *CQC. UA/HUL. 1500 cR. *ODST. Base. 2000 cR. *ODST. UA/CNM. 1000 cR. *ODST. CBRN/HUL. 500 cR. *HAZOP. Base. 7000 cR. *HAZOP. CBRN/HUL. 2000 cR. *HAZOP. CNM-I. 1000 cR. *EOD. Base. 15000 cR. *EOD. CNM. Unknown. *EOD. UA/HUL. Unknown. *Operator. Base. 7000 cR. *Operator. UA/HUL. 2000 cR. *Operator. CNM. 1000 cR. *Grenadier. Base. 25000 cR. *Grenadier. UA. Unknown. *Grenadier. UA/FC. Unknown. *Air Assault. Base. 25000 cR. *Air Assault. UA/CNM. Unknown. *Air Assault. FC-I. Unknown. *Scout. Base. 40000 cR. *Scout. HU/RS. Unknown. *Scout. CBRN/CNM. Unknown. *EVA. Base. 30000 cR. *EVA. CNM. Unknown. *EVA. UA/HUL. Unknown. *JFO. Base. 60000 cR. *JFO. HUL-I. Unknown. *JFO. UA. Unknown. *Commando. Base. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Commando. CBRN/CNM. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Commando. UA/FC-I. Unlocked via Waypoint. *EVA/C with Skull. Base. Unlocked via Waypoint. *EVA/C. CNM. Unlocked via Waypoint. *EVA/C. UA/HUL 3. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Mark 5 3. Base. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Mark 5 3. CNM. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Mark 5 3. UA. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Gungnir. Base. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Gungnir. HU/RS. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Gungnir. CBRN. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Pilot. Base. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Pilot. HUL 3. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Pilot. UA/HUL 3. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Pilot skull inside. Haunted. Unlocked via Bungie. *Recon. Base. Unlocked via preordered game or Legendary edition. *Recon. HUL. Unlocked via preordered game or Legendary edition. *Mark 6. Base. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Mark 6. FC-I 2. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Mark 6. UA/HUL-I. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Security. Base. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Security. UA/HUL. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Security. CBRN/CNM. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Military Police. Base. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Military Police. CBRN/HU/RS. Unlocked via Waypoint. *Military Police. HU/RS/CNM. Unlocked via Waypoint. *CQB. Base. Unlocked via Waypoint. *CQB. HU/RS/CNM. Unlocked via Waypoint. *CQB. UA/HUL. Unlocked via Waypoint. SHOULDERS......... *Default. *FJ/Para. *HAZOP. *JFO. *Recon. *UA/ Multi-Threat. *Jump Jet. *EVA. *Gungnir. *ODST. *UA/Base Security. *CQC. *Operator. *Commando. *Grenadier. *Sniper. *MJOLINIER MK. *Security II. CHEST......... *Default. *Hp/Halo. *UA/Counterassault. *Tactical/LRP. *UA/ODST. *Tactical/Recon. *Collar/Grenadier. *Tactical/Patrol. *Collar/Breacher. *Assault/Sapper. *Assault/Commando. *HP/Parafoil. *Collar/Grenadier UA. *UA/ Base Security. *Assault Sapper R. WRIST......... *Default. *UA/Buckler. *UA/BRACER. *Tactical/Tacpad. *Tactical/UGPS. *Assault/Breacher. UTILITES........... *Default. *UA/Chobham. *Tactical/ Hard Case. *UA/NXRA. *Tactical/ Trauma Kit. *Tactical/ Soft Case. VISOR COLORS............ *Default. *Silver. *Blue. *Black. *Gold. KNEE GUARDS....... *Default. *FL/PARA. *Gungnir. *Grenadier. COVENANT ELITES........... RANKS......... *Minor. All who walk the blessed path will find salvation....even in death. Unlocked by Default. *SpecOps. Out of the Darkness, these blades will light our way. Unlocked at Corporal Rank. *Ranger. Glory and Honor guide our ascension. Unlocked at Sergeant Rank. *Ultra. On the blood of our fathers. On the blood of our sons. Unlocked at Warrant Officer Rank. *Zealot. The True devotee honors our name with actions, not words. Unlocked at Captain Rank. *General. Victory is secured, not from the throne, but from the front lines. Unlocked at Major Rank. *Field Marshal. With this sacrament of blood we journey into the divine beyond. Unlocked at Lt.Colonel Rank. *Officer. Station and Salvation both command a heavy price. Unlocked via preordered game, Limited Edition or Legendary Edition. Those are the Armor Permutations and Sangheili Ranks. Cool eh? You must collect cR credits to buy these items. Forge, Matchmaking, Theater and Firefight are also back. The Party System is also back. The Classic Blood Gulch map is back as a variant of Forge World. It's almost identical! The Idea of Ranking up as also returned with even newer and bizarre ranks. Certain ranks will unlock Sangheili Ranks or Spartan Permutations for purchase. Here are the ranks, lowest to highest....... *Recruit. Default. *Private. 7,500 cR. 7,500 cR awarded. *Corporal. 10,000 cR. 2,500 cR awarded. *Corporal Grade 1. 15,000 cR. 5,000 cR awarded. *Sergeant. 20,000 cR. 5,000 cR. awarded. *Sergeant Grade 1. 26,250 cR. 6,250 cR awarded. *Sergeant Grade 2. 32,500 cR. 6,250 cR awarded. *Warrant Officer. 45,000 cR. 12,500 cR awarded. *Warrant Officer Grade 1. 78,000 cR. 33,000 cR awarded. *Warrant Officer Grade 2. 111,000 cR. 33,000 cR awarded. *Warrant Officer Grade 3. 144,000 cR. 33,000 cR awarded. *Captain. 210,000 cR. 66,000 cR awarded. *Captain Grade 1. 233,000 cR. 23,000 cR awarded. *Captain Grade 2. 256,000 cR. 23,000 cR awarded. *Captain Grade 3. 279,000 cR. 23,000 cR awarded. *Major. 325,000 cR. 46,000 cR awarded. *Major Grade 1. 350,000 cR. 25,000 cR awarded. *Major Grade 2. 375,000 cR. 25,000 cR awarded. *Major Grade 3. 400,000 cR. 25,000 cR awarded. *Lt.Colonel. 450,000 cR. 50,000 cR awarded. *Lt.Colonel Grade 1. 480,000 cR. 30,000 cR awarded. *Lt.Colonel Grade 2. 510,000 cR. 30,000 cR awarded. *Lt.Colonel Grade 3. 540,000 cR. 30,000 cR awarded. *Commander. 600,000 cR. 60,000 cR awarded. *Commander Grade 1. 650,000 cR. 50,000 cR awarded. *Commander Grade 2. 700,000 cR. 50,000 cR awarded. *Commander Grade 3. 750,000 cR. 50,000 cR. awarded. *Colonel. 850,000 cR. 100,000 cR awarded. *Colonel Grade 1. 960,000 cR. 110,000 cR awarded. *Colonel Grade 2. 1,070,000 cR. 110,000 cR awarded. *Colonel Grade 3. 1,180,000 cR. 110,000 cR awarded. *Brigadier. 1,400,000 cR. 220,000 cR awarded. *Brigadier Grade 1. 1,520,000 cR. 120,000 cR awarded. *Brigadier Grade 2. 1,640,000 cR. 120,000 cR awarded. *Brigadier Grade 3. 1,760,000 cR. 120,000 cR awarded. *General. 2,000,000 cR. 240,000 cR awarded. *General Grade 1. 2,200,000 cR. 200,000 cR awarded. *General Grade 2. 2,350,000 cR. 150,000 cR awarded. *General Grade 3. 2,500,000 cR. 150,000 cR awarded. *General Grade 4. 2,650,000 cR. 150,000 cR awarded. *Field Marshal. 3,000,000 cR. 350,000 cR awarded. *Hero. 3,700,000 cR. 700,000 cR awarded. *Legend. 4,600,000 cR. 900,000 cR awarded. *Mythic. 5,650,000 cR. 1,050,000 cR awarded. *Noble. 7,000,000 cR. 1,350,000 cR awarded. *Ecilpse. 8,500,000 cR. 1,500,000 cR awarded. *Nova. 11,000,000 cR. 2,500,000 cR awarded. *Forerunner. 13,000,000 cR. 2,000,000 cR awarded. *Reclaimer. 16,500,000 cR. 3,500,000 cR awarded. *Inheritor. 20,000,000 cR. 3,500,000 cR awarded. Those are the ranks. Now the maps.... The Standard maps are.... *Boardwalk. New Alexandria's civilian concourses provide access to rapid transit and views of Reach's serene vistas. *Boneyard. The once formidable Commonwealth awaits its final destination at one of the UNSC's ship breaking facilities. *Countdown. It was only a matter of time before even the most clandestine UNSC Operations were thrust in public eye. *Forge World. A blank canvas recommended for Forge editing only. *Asylum World Variant.This mysterious structure's modern day purpose is a timeless and bloody testament to its sanctimonious past. *Hemorrhage World Variant. Many call this curious gorge their grave, but early inhabitants only these outposts behind in memoriam. *Paradiso World Variant. From on high this artifice appears to be an island paradise, but only under close scrunity is its true purpose revealed. *Pinnacle World Variant. Even untold centuries of abandonment and neglect failed to stall the smooth operation of this ancient relay station. *The Cage World Variant. Analysis reveals that this structure once accommodated a wide variety of sentient species. To what end remains unknown. *Powerhouse. Hydroelectric plants like this one provide clean, sustainable energy for the inhabitants of Reach. *Reflection. Reach's elite mix business with pleasure, building lavish penthouses atop soaring corporate ivory towers. *Spire. Shielding infantry from aerial assault, these massive spires force the covenant's foes to fight on deadly ground. *Sword Base. Before Winter Contingency was declared, ONI spooks kept themselves occupied in this remote installation. *Zealot. Covenant vessels like the Ardent Prayer are a prelude to the devastation the full fleet can visit upo a planet. BUNGIE WEEKLY UPDATE........October 15, 2010 *Atom World Variant. *Cliffhanger World Variant. NOBLE MAP PACK...........November 13, 2010 *Anchor 9. Orbital dockyards provide rapid refuelling and repairs for a variety of UNSC Vessels. *Breakpoint. ONI officials believe the data buried within this artifact is key to our survival. *Tempest. Though we may never fully understand these devices, it is not our nature to leave ancient stones unturned. DEFIANT MAP PACK...........March 15, 2011 *Condemned. The final moments aboard Orbital Gamma Station, a human communications space station. *Highlands. *Unearthed (Firefight map). ANNIVERSARY MAP PACK..........November 15, 2011 *Battle Canyon (remake of Battle Creek). The telemetry spires in these canyons help manage the Halo ring's vast translocation grid. *High Noon (remake of Hang 'Em High). Despite millenia of abandonment, transportation facilties like this one continue to function flawlessly. *Penance (remake of Damnation). The Covenant have harnessed the waters of this moon to refuel their massive supercarriers. *Ridgeline (remake of Timberland). Overlooking one of Halo's impressive relay complexes, this idyllic cliffside once served as a UNSC staging area. *Solitary (remake of Prisoner). The security spire's damaged interior only hints at the terrifying power of it's previous inhabitant. *Breakneck (remake of Headlong from Halo 2). The initial Covenant strike is over, but the fight for Mombasa has just begun. *Installation 04 (firefight map). Fight for survival around mysterious Forerunner structures on Installation 04. The service tags are back and now allow 4 numbers/letters to be put in and either letters or numbers can individual NOOB, UNSC, 2003, 2012 etc. Gamertags can still be seen visible above the player. A dead give away. The same damage system from Halo: Combat Evolved is back with the reintroduction of health. The Health bars are extended and the shield is also longer. The Shield recharges faster also. Elites have less health and weaker shields. The Shield bar is deplayed at the top with the Health displayed below it. Forge ﻿The Forge from Halo 3 has been reintegrated into Halo: Reach with more upgrades. The Forge allows for map creation or editing. The massive map in Halo 3 known as Sandbox was the best map for making personal maps in forge. To make a similiar experience except even better. Forge World is the newest in Forge map creation. It is made only as a Forge Map. The map is vast and theres no limit to what you can create. You also have 10,000 dollar start off compared to the 1,500 dollar start off in a blank sandbox map. It's fantastic. Forge World also comes with other maps built into it for matchmaking play or editing. The Forge menu has new things added to the list. There is Human Weapons, Covenant Weapons, Armor Abilities, Vehicles, Gadgets, Spawns, Objectives, Scenery and Structures. Forge World is the only standard map with Structures on it's menu. In the Noble Map Pack, a Forge World replacement map, Tempest was created. It had two new types of scenery and also had Structures on the list. It still couldn't beat Forge World. In Forge you can also add soft barriers walls to stop people from entering areas you don't want them too or kill barriers to kill them if they exit your map. Awesome huh? sure is. Initial Spawns can only be used once for Invasion only. Gadgets contains Kill Balls, Teleporters, Shield Doors and even Special FX. Special FX change the color of the map from player view. The Purple one is very popular for making the map look like it's nighttime. Amazing. Forge surely has entered a new stage of evolution and has suffered a massive change from Halo 3. FORGE!!!!!!!!!! Theater Theater is back with a whole new meaning. In Theater, the controls and point are the same from Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST, the only difference is that you can view for graphical backgrounds. Every single lobby can be viewed and recorded in Theater. Campaign, Matchmaking, Firefight and Forge. In File share, send videos to friends and watch your major victories over and over again. Learn from Defeats. Watch as you pwn noobs and destroy your enemies. It's awesome. Theater has stayed the same for Halo: Reach fans and players, they think it's evolved. Weapons, Vehicles, Characters and more! The Weapons of Halo: Reach are........ Human Weapons: *H-165 Target Locator and firefight only *M247H Heavy Machine Gun Turret *M319 Individual Grenade Launcher *M392 Designated Marksman Rifle DMR *M41 LAAG mounted *Medusa Missiles mounted *M1024 ASW/AC 30mm ALA Cannon monuted *M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M45 Tactical Shotgun *M68 Gauss Cannon mounted *M6G Magnum *M79 MLRS monuted *M8 ADS Spider Package only *Fragmentation Grenade *MA37 Assault Rifle *MG460 Automatic Grenade Launcher mounted *99 AM Sniper Rifle *Spartan Laser Covenant Weapons: *Plasma Grenade *Energy Sword *Gravity Hammer *Spiker *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Shade Type III gun *Shade Type III Fuel Rod Variant only *Shade Type III Anti Aircraft Variant only unusable *Needle Rifle *Needler *Fuel Rod Gun *Concussion Rifle *Plasma Repeater *Plasma Cannon Type II *Plasma Launcher *Focus Rifle The Vehicles of Halo: Reach are ....... Human Vehicles: *Pelican Type II undrivable *Cart *Truck *Forklift *Warthog *Warthog Type II *Gauss Warthog *Rocket Warthog Type II *Mongoose *Scorpion *Troop Transport Warthog in Intro and Race easter egg only. *Flatbed Truck *Sabre *Falcon Covenant Vehicles: *Wraith *Spirit *Banshee *Space Banshee *Seraph *Ghost *Combat Scarab *Revenant *Phantom The Characters of Halo: Reach are...... Human Characters: *Auntie Dot *Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson voice only *Beta Red Actual only *First Lieutenant Buckman only *Carter-A259 *Catherine Elizabeth Halsey *Cortana *Sergeant Major Duvall *Echo Team only *Catherine-B320 *Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck only in randomized mission in New Alexandria *Emile-A239 *Gauntlet Team only *Captain Jacob Keyes *First Lieutenant Jake Chapman only *John-117 Egg only *Jorge-052 *Jun-A266 *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker *SPARTAN-B312 *Team Beta only *Colonel Urban Holland The Armor Abilities of Halo: Reach are........ *Armor Lock *Sprint *Evade *Active Camouflage *Hologram *Jetpack *Drop Shield The PowerUps of Halo: Reach are........ *Active Camouflage *Overshield *Custom PowerUp Halo: Reach Original Soundtrack The Halo: Reach Original Soundtrack was released on September 18th, two weeks after the release of Halo: Reach itself. The Soundtrack features twenty new soundtracks heard in-game. It was composed by MartinO'Donnel and Michael Salvatori. Trivia﻿ *Bungie has stated that this is will be the last game in Halo franchise made by them in the foreseeable. They are now making a partnership with Activision and as sold the Halo Franchise to 343 Industries. 343 Industries made the Defiant Map Pack. *It was previously known as "Halo 4" in the Halo Reach Viral Campaign. The name was changed due to unknown reasons. *Early in the game's development, before changing it into a prequel of Halo: Combat Evolved, Bungie considered making a sequel to Halo 3, but decided not to. This made alot of Halo Fans furious cause they wanted to see what happended to MC and Cortana after their final mission. *Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck, one of the playable characters of Halo 3: ODST can be seen on a randomized mission on the level, New Alexandria. His voice can bought in firefight as well. *There are 49 Achievements to be unlocked in Halo: Reach. This is a reference to Bungie's love of the number, 7 (7x7=49). *Many of the marines and ODST's featured in the game are named after Bungie employees. *The AI of both the Enemy and your ally is far more advanced than in the previous games. The AI can now achieve headshots, they take cover not by accident and they rarely have any glitches to do with them. *The Revenant, a vehicle previously supposed to make a appearence in the original build of Halo: Combat Evolved makes a appearence in this game. *The bonus ending in Halo: Reach is exactly the same to the Halo: Combat Evolved Intro. It shows the first bit of the Halo CE Intro. The Pillar of Autumn arrives over halo. The only difference is that there is enchanced graphics. *It is rumored that if you survive every wave thrown at you in the bonus level, Lone Wolf, a Arbiter comes along to kill you. This has not been confirmed and is not to be confused with Thel'Vadamee, the arbiter of Halo 2 and 3. *Another rumor is the appearence of a Spartan after your overwhelmed at the end of the level. He then goes berserk killing the Zealots. The Spartan is wearing a Mark 6 Helmet. It is speculated to be MC but this is not possible since Master Chief was on the Pillar of Autumn surrounding halo at the time. It's more likely that it is MC, but is a non-canon appearence making it a Easter Egg. *Jun is the only Noble Team survivor. He leaves with Dr.Halsey onboard a pelican to head for ONI Castle Base. Although he went with her, He is not mentioned to be accompanying Halsey in the books. This is possibly due to the books being older than the game. Jun is listed MIA just like the other Spartans who died. Gallery Video Gallery Video:Halo Reach Deliver Hope|Halo: Reach Deliver Hope Other